


The Moment of No Return

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Baze's thoughts upon the ship to Scarif.





	The Moment of No Return

The men were crowded all around them, and the feeling was one of resolve, not hope. They had a task to do, and no escaping the destiny ahead.

Chirrut leaned against his staff, swaying with every motion as a reed bent to the wind. Baze watched over him, fingers moving over his weapon in practiced awareness to be ready for the strike.

Was this the culmination of why they had survived? Did all of the years of Jedha's slow death now come to this moment?

He quietly mouthed the Guardian creed… and Chirrut spoke it aloud.

Together, they would fight.


End file.
